


Side Stories from Uchiha Kyodai

by Makigaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, I Might Do an Oops, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Konoha Village, Still a better love story than Twilight, Warring States Period (Naruto), Who nose, i'll try, in depth, let's see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Side stories from my previous work, Life and Times of Uchiha Kyodai, Shinobi of the Warring States Period.INDEFINITE HIATUS





	1. Character File: Uchiha Kyodai

_"Your crying holds no worth. You must be responsible from now on."_

**Background:**

As one of the Uchiha's tripartite leaders, Kyodai often played the voice of reason between Madara and Izuna, when all three were alive. As a wielder of the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan, as well as a skilled manipulator and liar, Kyodai was a force to be reckoned with. Easily seeing through any sort of deception, she was particularly hard to capture in genjutsu. Originally renound for her brutal efficiency, great chakra control, surprising reflexes, and great height as, _*Kyodaina Oni_ , and after Konohagakure no Sato was founded she was known as, _**Eien no Josei Chiji_. Kyodai appears to have an obsession with her father and what he would do if he was in her place. As a child of ten children, Kyodai was the younger twin of her sister who died young. Kyodai had eight younger brothers who are all twins and had twin sons herself, Kagami and Kyoto, though their father's identity is unknown, only that Kyodai killed him for an unexplained reason.

" ~~ _The Senju are filthy stains!"_~~

**Profile:**

Ninja Registration Number: ——————

Birthdate: December 27th, Capricorn

Height: 205 cm, roughly 6'9

Weight: 109 kg, roughly 240 lbs

Personality: Calm, responsible, charismatic, fatherly

Blood Type: A

Favorite Food: Black sulfur ramen and green caviar, "sea grapes"

Least Favorite Food: Spicy fish egg pasta

Favorite Word: Family, love, truth, scram, reflection

Hobby: Philosophy, spending time with family, training

 _"I accept you, brother, and the rest of the Senju._ "

**Special Abilities:**

Amenominakanushi — grants user the ability to perfectly copy or replicate hidden jutsus and Kekkai Genkkai, with the exception of other dōjutsu. The user is unable to utilize any other Mangekyou techniques, excluding Susanoo or Perfect Susanoo (if in possession of the Eternal Mangekyou).

~~_"Izuna, you have to keep your brother on the right track. He can be a fool."_ ~~

**Stats:**

(On a scale from 0 to 5)

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 4

Intelligence: 5

Power: 5

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 5

Hand Seals: 3.5

Total: 36

_"My son! You murdered my **son**!"_

**Elemental Nature:**

Water

~~_"Mother, do you love me?"_ ~~

~~_"No. Not ever."_ ~~

**Bloodline Limit:**

Sharingan: A dōjutsu unique to the Uchiha clan that allows the wielder to copy, or steal, the techniques of others. Generally awoken during emotional trauma or stress.

Mangekyou Sharingan: Every wielder characteristicly has different abilities. Awoken by the guilt of killing/letting a close friend or family member die.

_"Madara is my oldest friend. My only friend, really. He is a great fool, but he is still family."_

**Trivia:**

Heterochromia, one black eye, one pale green eye.

Curse of Hatred

Will of Fire

Died during the Second Shinobi World War

Passed on her title to her twin cousins, Fugaku and Makoto

Finds the names for ninja ranks amusing as they literally mean, low ninja, middle ninja, and high ninja

 

~~_"This is your.... Aunt. She'll explain the girls to you."_ ~~

_"Darkness can only be perceived if there is light."_

 

*Kyodaina Oni, meaning huge demon

**Eien no Josei Chiji, meaning eternal governess


	2. Ancestry File

_KEY_

~: twins

 **Bold:** same person

I: the first

II: the second

III: the third

 

 

 

From **Male Uchiha Member** and Female Uchiha Member

Izumi I

 

From Female Outsider and **Male Uchiha Member**

Dai ~ ?

 

From Ran and Dai

Kazuokei

Tokojin ~ Tajima

Ryuu

 

From Izumi I and Male Uchiha Member

Marika 

 

From Tajima and Female Uchiha Member

Senjin

Madara

Zyunzi a.k.a Zyun ~ Zyunichi a.k.a Zyun

Takeshi

Izuna

 

From Kazuokei and Yuei

Kyodai (3 at death) ~ Kyodai

Saito ~ Saichi

Takaro ~ Takato

Kishou ~ Kichou

Mako ~ Mūko

 

From Ryuu and Marika

Fugaku I ~ Makoto

 

From Kyodai and Male

Kagami ~ Kyoto I (8 at death)

 

From Fugaku I and Female Uchiha Member

Takatai

Tae

 

From Makoto and Uchiha Member

Fugaku II

 

From Kagami and Aino 

Kyoto II

 

From Takatai and Female Uchiha Member

Toshiro ~ Haruka

Mikoto

 

From Tae and Male Uchiha Member

Haru 

Jin

Fūtō ~ Fūmi

 

From Fugaku II and Female Outsider

Kosuke ~ Jiroshi 

 

Jin and Male Outsider

Soren ~ Izumi II

  

From Kosuke and Female Uchiha Member

Fugaku III

 

From Kyoto II and Female

Shisui 

 

From Mikoto and Fugaku III

Itachi

Sasuke

 

Soren and Female Outsider 

Izumi III (Itachi's friend/girlfriend)


End file.
